Nectar
by walkingwithgiants
Summary: Takes place after Porcelain Heart. Eric has a pleasant little surprise for Sookie.


Helloooo guys. Sorry I've sucked ass and haven't posted anything in a while but between the NBA Playoffs (and now the Finals), work, and my Dad's health- my creative juices have not been flowing. I started writing three stories over the last couple of weeks, didn't like them and tonight just went back to "Nectar" because I got inspired. Anyone seen TB's own Alexander on the Lady GaGa video? Delicious. I dislike her music in a way that words cannot begin to describe _but_ it was worth it. Just a couple of other things: First and foremost, THANKYOUSOMUCHTOEVERYONE for writing awesome reviews, adding me onto their alerts and all that awesome stuff. I feel like a POS because I didn't reply to everyone thanking them, but I hope you will forgive me. I read everything and I love it. TB starts on the 14th. Hell yes. A big thank you to my Baby Duck/little brother for motivating me to keep writing. Alright, I'm done ranting. Thank you guys again for being a bunch of BA's. Hope you like the story. No one proofread this for me and I'm kind of delusional right now because it's 3 in the morning, so forgive any errors.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the SVM characters, Charlaine Harris does, I just like to take them for a test drive.

* * *

Eric grazed his fingers along the leather wrapped steering wheel and inhaled deeply letting what he heard the humans call the "new car smell" fill his nose. He had to admit it did smell nice. He peered at the speedometer and frowned, releasing the gas pedal just a little when he realized he was driving over 90 miles an hour. The salesman at the overnight car dealership had told him twice that the brand new Prius was not to be driven over 70 for the first seven hundred miles until the engine was broken in. Normally, if it was his personal car, he would pay no attention to the unnecessary suggestions by a car salesman but this was not his new car. The cranberry colored Prius belonged to his beloved. _His beloved_. It surprised him more and more everyday how comfortable he was using such affectionate terms when referring to Sookie. He usually only referred to her in such ways to himself only because he did not want to make her feel pushed into anything. He wanted her to accept their relationship on her time. Slowing down to 65, he continued reminding himself that he was driving so slow for Sookie's sake. Her safety and happiness were far more important to him than his own needs.

It took every cell in his body to not slam the brake on when that thought crossed his mind. Or was it a realization? His entire being was aware that he would move mountains for Sookie but did he love her above himself? He had to. Had he not thrown himself into battle and harms way for her more times than he could count? Did he not worry about her even before they were bonded? Since the bonding, their connection had become more intense; it was a real, so powerful that it pulsed through his veins and brought him to life. Even before he was a vampire he could rip apart a village or a town by himself, as a a vampire he could kill others of his kind in the blink of an eye. Killing was second nature to him; as easy and natural as drinking blood. Now, as the sheriff of a section of Louisiana, as one of the most powerful vampires in the country, he had become happily humbled being the husband of a human waitress. He was her husband, regardless of what she believed at this point.

Turning onto Hummingbird Lane, he tried to block any feelings that would alert Sookie to her surprise. He imagined that she was probably waiting for him by the back door since that is where he usually parked, so he decided to park her Prius in the front before sprinting to the backdoor. "Dear One..." he said loudly, entering the old farm house.

He smelled his lover before he saw her appear around the corner, holding a glass of orange juice. The tight line of her mouth quickly blossomed into a grin when she realized it was him. "I knew it was you," she murmured referring to the development they faced; that their bond had suffered some damage from the fairy war. Or the Louisiana Fairy War Massacre, as Pam had started calling it. They had reached the conclusion that the bond was not as strong as it usually was because Sookie was not completely recovered in body or spirit.

"I would hope you wouldn't be so casual about another person entering your house this late at night, Lover, unless of course I would have to attack some poor human who doesn't know who Sookie Stackhouse belongs to." Eric wrapped his arms around her frame, holding the warmth and the strong beating heart against his chest. Pam had been right when she said that he lived on in Sookie.

"So annoying," she giggled against his chest, squeezing an arm out of his grasp to set down her glass on the nearest table. He was surprised that she didn't start an argument over his comment but Eric knew how to choose his battles, and for his sake, this win was worth the effort of keeping his mouth shut.

Stepping away from her, almost hesitating to leave the glowing warmth, he cupped the clear skin of her cheeks in both his hands, her lips only mere inches away. "I have something I would like to show you."

She raised an eyebrow and he immediately thought to himself again how he envisioned that he was rubbing off on her. His bonded was raising an eyebrow because she thought he meant something sexual? That simple assumption was enough to make his skin crawl with happiness. All the time they had been spending together was finally starting to pay off slowly but surely. Sookie smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "What. Exactly. Would. YOU. Like. To. Show. Me?"

"What a naughty little vixen," he hissed. He leaned down so that their noses touched and smiled. "I can assure you my intentions are honorable. At least they will be for the next few minutes. After that.... I cannot make any promises."

"I guess I'll just have to trust you."

"I will never let you down.," he stated. But, he knew he had. Once. No matter how much happiness he encountered, the brutality of the truth and reality would always remind him of the past. When he took Sookie's clothes off, he would remember. The daily reminders would not fade away with time. Brushing the memories aside, he stepped behind his blonde companion and covered her eyes with his large, cool hands. Guiding her through the living room and out the front door, he had to focus even more on blocking any feelings of excitement from the bond. He didn't want to alarm her. "Keep your eyes closed."

Manuevering her so that she stood only a foot away from the hood of her car, he released his grip on her face and eyes and slid his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "Okay, you are allowed to open them." He had mentally prepared himself for the look on her face, but reality was so much sweeter than his imagination could conjure. Sookie had a blank look on her face as she stared at the automobile in front of her. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness of the night, her eyes scanning the perimeter of her newest revelation. Then he saw the sparkle of understanding in her eye before her lips pursed into an O shape, and the biggest smile he had ever seen on any face, exploded across her beautiful features. She then screamed. He immediately became alarmed because he couldn't understand why she would scream like a mad woman at the new car he had bought for her, using Niall's money of course. Eric thought maybe she was scared and worried that she had changed her mind about wanting a Prius and now thought it was the ugliest car she had ever seen in her life. His doubts were answered when she started jumping up and down, running around the car, dragging her hands across the body and hood.

She screamed again. "Eric! I can't believe you found one! So fast! It's brand new! Brand new!" She made her rounds of screaming and jumping, while running around the car a few times. Eric stood back, absorbing every millisecond of her surprise and happiness as their bond flared with her elation. Sookie stopped suddenly and turned to face him, tears welling in her eyes. "Is the paint cranberry?"

"Yes."

All it took was his accompanied nod in response and she trudged in his direction, the big pearl shaped tears escaping from her eyes and making a messy path down her cheekbones. Even for his vampire reflexes, she was fast, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing much tighter than he would have expected. She heaved against his chest, clinging to him. Her abrupt mood swing was difficult for him to digest. Did she love the car and was so happy that it made her cry? Strange human emotions left him confused and unsure. Without letting her grip loosen, she looked up at him with her blue eyes still filled with tears and sighed. "It's perfect."

He decided then that he would buy her a new car everyday of her life, if it brought her that much happiness.


End file.
